<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Drama of Eighteen by lologoblens</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495890">The Drama of Eighteen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lologoblens/pseuds/lologoblens'>lologoblens</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Theatre Department [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff and Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:21:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lologoblens/pseuds/lologoblens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Catra's eighteenth birthday is rapidly approaching. As Adora's excitement for the occasion grows, Catra's mood sours in equal measure. The only question is; why?</p><p>*Part of The Drama of... series but could be read stand alone without missing much</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Theatre Department [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Drama of Eighteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on, babe! This is a big deal.”</p><p>Catra scoffs right in her girlfriend’s face. “Shut up, Greyskull. It’s just a day.”</p><p>“Uh, yeah. The day my favorite person in the world was born.”</p><p>“Adora, I’ve never made a big deal of my birthday and I’m not about to start now. I’ve got bigger fish to fry.”</p><p>“You don’t even eat fish.” Adora comments, intentionally missing the point.</p><p>Catra groans dramatically. “For fuck’s-will you please drop this.”</p><p>Adora does not drop it; Adora pouts. “You like presents though, right?” She cuts her eyes over to her passenger. She’s sitting with her arms crossed, looking irritable at best.</p><p>“Whatever. Like I said.”</p><p>Adora sighs. Clearly, she’s not getting anywhere with this right now. She changes the subject. “So…any idea what show Doc’s picking this time? Auditions are right around the corner.”</p><p>Catra scoffs again, she really is in fine form this afternoon. Adora turns down the D’ream’s street. “I don’t fucking know, and I don’t fucking care.”</p><p>“<em>O</em>kay. What is up with you?” She parks her car in front of the house and turns to look at Catra. She doesn’t meet her eye.</p><p>“Nothing is <em>up</em> with me, Greyskull. I just have more important shit to worry about than whatever dumb shit Brightmoon theatre department is getting up to this fall.”</p><p>That one stumps Adora. “What does <em>that</em> mean?”</p><p>Now Catra does turn to look at her, and whatever miniscule amount of patience she got in the car with is clearly gone. “It <em>means</em>, Adora, that I don’t really give a shit what show Netossa picks because it doesn’t affect me.”</p><p>“Doesn’t affect…you and Entrapta watch the show more than anyone else. What do you mean it-“</p><p>“I won’t be watching it this year. I mean, maybe I’ll go to one of the shows I guess but-“</p><p>“Wait, wait, wait! What are you <em>talking</em> about?”</p><p>Catra looks at her like she’s stupid. Maybe she is because she is <em>not</em> getting this. “I don’t have time for drama this year, Adora. I already told you I’m trying to get another job.”</p><p>“<em>Another?</em> I thought you meant you wanted like, a different job! Catra, it’s senior year. How are you going to work two jobs, <em>and</em> manage classes, <em>and</em> do college apps-“</p><p>“Yeah, not gonna be a fucking problem for me.” And before Adora can ask <em>another</em> clarifying question, Catra is out the door and rushing her way inside.</p><p>
  <em>What the fuck just happened?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Catra’s crummy mood keeps up over the next couple weeks. She’s snappish with Adora and, so far as Scorpia tells it, will barely talk to her. When she’s even home, that is. She’s picking up shifts left and right, so much so Adora’s sure she must be breaking child labor laws. Not that it’ll be an issue in just a few weeks.</p><p>Then she misses their standing date. Adora doesn’t really<em> care</em>-well, that’s not true, she totally does. Catra hasn’t missed a Saturday afternoon date since they got together. Even when Adora got the flu, she had come over and set up a nest <em>around</em> Adora. Still, it’s not about the fact that she doesn’t make it, it’s the fact that she didn’t even bother to <em>call</em>.</p><p>So, when Adora goes to the D’ream’s on Saturday only to find out that Catra isn’t even home, she’s worried and, frankly, hurt. She’s invited inside to wait but she insists on going home. Not that she does. Instead, she sits on the hood of her car and waits.</p><p>At seven-thirty, more than five hours since Adora arrived, an unfamiliar car drops Catra off. She gets out of the car laughing and Adora wipes angry tears out of her eyes. Catra stops short when she catches sight of her, shutting the car door without another word.</p><p>“You couldn’t text me?” Adora bites out.</p><p>“<em>Fuck.</em>” is all Catra manages. Adora laughs harshly.</p><p>“Well, at least you’re okay.” And, suddenly less interested in a confrontation than she thought, she slides off the hood of her car.</p><p>“Adora…” She ignores her name and circles to the driver’s side door, fumbling with her keys. She hears Catra come closer, stopping a yard or so away. “Have you just been <em>waiting</em> here this whole time?”</p><p>Adora drop her keys and lets out a small, groaning scream. “Shit!”</p><p>“Adora, baby, come on.”</p><p>“Don’t!” Adora whirls dangerously on her. “Don’t fucking call me that right now, just…ugh! I’m not even sure I want you to speak to me right now.”</p><p>Catra laughs sharply and her demeanor shifts to something more defensive. “Excuse me? One mistake and you’re what? Just totally gonna ice me out?”</p><p>“<em>One mistake and…</em> Are you fucking <em>kidding me</em>?” Adora doesn’t really get pissed, she doesn’t <em>do</em> pissed. But she’s sure as hell doing it now. “<em>One mistake</em> would have been being an asshole to me for <em>weeks </em>now. <em>One mistake</em> would have been blowing me off today. <em>One mistake</em> would have been not texting me <em>back</em> all fucking day. <em>One mistake</em> would have been instantly getting defensive without actually seeming to have anything to fucking say for yourself.”</p><p>“<em>I’m sorry</em>, okay? I had to fucking work. I know you don’t have to worry about that kind of shit but-“</p><p>“Oh, get off your high horse and <em>fuck off</em>, Catra! You <em>had</em> to work? You work more than can possibly be <em>legal</em> for a minor as it is. And I know you didn’t have a shift as of <em>yesterday</em> when we <em>confirmed our plans</em>, which means you voluntarily picked this one up. And then didn’t fucking tell me!”</p><p>“Fine, you’re right. I should have told you and I apologized!”</p><p>“<em>Apologized?</em>”</p><p>“I said I’m sorry!”</p><p>“Catra if you think that sorry excuse for an apology, followed up by an insult no less, is gonna fly…”</p><p>“It wasn’t an <em>insult</em>; I’m just saying you don’t have to worry about fucking making money. You have Mara-“</p><p>“I’m so fucking sick of this, Catra! It’s not like you’re out here paying rent while-“</p><p>“Not yet.” Catra points out bitterly, Adora ignores her.</p><p>“I’m living in some thrice damned mansion with my rich sister. I’m lucky, and I know that. But do you really think I don’t have to save too? In case you forgot, Mara didn’t exactly have time to plan for a college fund for me.”</p><p>“Yeah, well college is a long way away. And you’re the fucking golden girl, colleges are gonna be <em>dying</em> to offer you scholarships.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, is college somehow closer for you than it is for me?”</p><p>“Its at least a given for you!”</p><p>And that…that gives Adora pause. “What are you talking about?”</p><p>“Whatever, Adora.” Catra rolls her eyes and turns to walk away. Adora doesn’t let her get far, darting forward to grab her arm.</p><p>“Hey, are you seriously just walking away from me right now?”</p><p>“Yeah, Greyskull, I am.” She shakes her off and starts toward the house again.</p><p>“Catra, wait!” And something about the way her voice breaks must give her pause, because Catra freezes.</p><p>“What now, Adora?”</p><p>“What-I don’t understand what’s happening.” She sounds lost. Hell, she <em>feels</em> lost. How did they get here?</p><p>Catra turns. She looks…intentionally calm. “We’re having a fight.”</p><p>“And you’re…you’re just gonna walk away? From me.”</p><p>“Adora…” She sounds like she’s dealing with a toddler. Adora doesn’t like it. She doesn’t respond. “I just think it might be good if we took a breather.”</p><p>“A breather?” <em>What does that even mean?</em></p><p>“Yeah, just…cool down for a bit.”</p><p>“I don’t want a breather; I want to talk to you about this.”</p><p>“Okay, well I don’t.”</p><p>“Catra,” Adora doesn’t even care how desperate her voice sounds. “<em>you</em> stood <em>me</em> up. Don’t you think you at least owe me a conversation, an explanation?”</p><p>Catra droops at the reminder with a sigh. “I really am sorry, Adora. I’ve just been…stressed and I spaced. I forgot my phone at home, so I didn’t get your messages. I should have at least let you know and…I’m just really sorry, baby.”</p><p>“Oh.” There are still so many questions unanswered hanging in the air between them. Questions Adora’s not sure how to ask, if she even can ask them without alienating Catra.</p><p>“Listen…I smell like fryer grease, so I’d really like to shower. If you wanna come in and wait, we could go grab food after, make up for our date?”</p><p>“I-fryer grease?” Catra works at a grocery store. And…now she’s turning pink.</p><p>“I, uh, I got that second job. At the burger place.”</p><p>“Oh…okay. I’ll wait.” Catra leads her inside and leaves Adora on her bed.</p><p>She looks around the room. It’s…still so bare, still looks like a guest room. Catra’s put up a few pictures with blue painter’s tape, sure. And there’s a little stone from Perfuma and shell Adora picked up for her on the beach on her side table. Beyond that though, Catra’s made no effort to claim the space.</p><p>She comes back fifteen minutes later, hair damp and face pink from the heat of the shower. “Ready to go?”</p><p>Adora nods silently and they climb in her car. “Do you um, know what you want? Burgers maybe?”</p><p>The question serves to lessen just a bit of the tension in the air around them. “Oh, ha ha.”</p><p>Adora allows herself a small smirk. “Um, Aladdin’s sound good?”</p><p>“Sure, I’d eat falafel.” Adora sets them on course and they ride in silence to the restaurant. She directs Catra to grab them a table and places their order, opting to wait at the counter rather than sit with her girlfriend. The order is up all too soon and Adora wanders over.</p><p>Catra’s staring off in the distance when Adora approaches the table and jumps when her chair makes a loud screech against the tile. Adora winces. “Oh, uh…thanks. For food.”</p><p>“Course.” They pick at their meals, chancing awkward glances at one another. Each time they make eye contact Catra darts her gaze back to her food. Adora manages to withhold a sigh each time, but just barely. “Catra…” She finally ventures after a solid fifteen minutes.</p><p>“Yeah?” It’s mumbled and she still doesn’t look up from her plate. Adora reaches across the table to take her hand and tries again.</p><p>“Catra, what’s going on with you? You’ve been stressed for a while, but ever since the school year started…”</p><p>Catra purses her lips and looks Adora in the eye for the first time in ages. She looks off to the side to answer. “My eighteenth is in three weeks, Adora.”</p><p>Adora’s brow furrows in response. She knows this. Of course she knows this! She’s the one who’s been hassling Catra about how she wants to celebrate for <em>weeks</em> now. “Okay…”</p><p>Catra huffs. “I won’t be a minor anymore…” She leads. Adora’s still not getting it.</p><p>“For fuck’s-Adora! I have to figure out where to <em>live</em>. And I just don’t know how I’m going to swing rent, and school, and applying to colleges! It’s already hard to find time to study and the year’s just getting started. So, at this rate, my grades are gonna start slipping and there’s <em>no way</em> I’m getting a scholarship if they tank. So, there goes college.</p><p>“Which means you, <em>and</em> all our friends, are gonna go off in a year and leave me here. And I’m gonna be stuck working as a checkout girl at the market and slinging burgers at the fucking Shake Shack, probably for the rest of my life! We might as well break up now. I mean, you’re already too fucking good for me, today just proves that. What are you gonna want with me when I’m a has been at eighteen and you’re off getting a shiny education and fuck, I don’t know, playing college ball? Lesbians love basketball! You’ll be fucking drowning in pussy!”</p><p>She’s breathing hard by the end of her rant and Adora is just…stunned. She’s not sure where to start. “I’m sorry…did you just say, ‘drowning in pussy’?” is probably not the best place, but it’s what falls out of her mouth regardless.</p><p>Catra goes red. “Shut up!” Her voice is whiny and desperate, not at all what Adora assumes she’s going for.</p><p>“Sorry! You’re right, that’s not…” Catra’s mouth forming the word ‘pussy’ flashes through her mind again. It is <em>so</em> not productive. “Ahem, not the point. Catra…babe, I don’t even know where to start unpacking all that. I guess…well first of all, not going to college doesn’t make you a <em>has been</em>. And I’ll want plenty with you after high school, regardless of your post grad plans. Do you…want to go to school next fall though?”</p><p>Catra laughs hopelessly. “Does it matter?”</p><p>“Absolutely it does. And…well, I don’t understand; are the D’ream’s gonna charge you rent after you turn eighteen or something? That doesn’t sound like them.…”</p><p>“Adora.” Catra says like she’s missing something obvious. “Come on.”</p><p>“Come on, what?”</p><p>“They’re not gonna let me stay. Not after I age out of the system.”</p><p>“<em>What?</em>”</p><p>“I’ve been a burden on them long enough, Greyskull. They already <em>have</em> a kid.” She says it like it’s so clear, like, <em>how</em> could Adora not have seen this coming?</p><p>“Have you talked to Scorpia about this?”</p><p>“Well…no.” She admits. “They’ve all been so nice to me; I didn’t want to make them say it.”</p><p>“Catra, baby, that’s just…that’s so fucking dumb.”</p><p>“<em>What?</em>” She shrieks incredulously. If the restaurant weren’t basically empty Adora would be checking to see just how much attention it had garnered.</p><p>“Cat, please sit here and tell me you think Garnet, Linda and Scorpia D’ream of all fucking people, are gonna kick you out just because you turn eighteen.” She raises a brow in challenge and stares Catra down.</p><p>“Well…when you say it like that…”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>Catra huffs and looks her in the eye, at long last. “When you say it like that it does sound fucking stupid, okay?”</p><p>Adora squeezes her hand. “Good, glad you see it my way.” Then, more seriously, she adds, “Catra…why-why wouldn’t you talk to me about this? Or someone at least; Scorpia?”</p><p>“I-I’m…it’s fucking embarrassing, okay?”</p><p>Another squeeze. “How is needing shelter embarrassing?”</p><p>“Don’t miss the fucking point on purpose, Greyskull. I’m just…I don’t like being dependent on people who have no obligation to take care of me, okay? It’s not their fucking job, but I had no choice but to accept the…help or whatever. When I turn eighteen…I’ll just be fucking mooching off of them.”</p><p>“C’mere.” Adora demands. Catra raises her eyebrows. “Come <em>on</em>.” With a fond shake of her head, Catra circles the table to sit on Adora’s lap, circling her arms around her neck. Still trying to come up with words, Adora just nuzzles her head into Catra’s neck.</p><p>“Uh…Greyskull?” Catra prompts after a little bit of this. Adora hums into her neck. “Much as I love the public canoodling, I <em>am</em> really fucking hungry.”</p><p>A long suffering sigh and then “Fine, fine. Eat your falafel.” Catra gets up and retakes her seat with a snort, digging in with gusto this time. “You know you need to quit one of those jobs, right?”</p><p>Catra swallows thickly. “Why would I do that?”</p><p>Adora huffs. “Because you’ve been doing this for five seconds, and you’re already burning out? Because you deserve to enjoy our senior year? Because I don’t want my girlfriend to be cranky for no good reason twenty-four/seven?”</p><p>She grumbles at this. “’M not cranky…”</p><p>“<em>Please</em>. Catra, babe, it’s okay to need help. Especially with shit like rent while you’re still in <em>high school</em>. Let the people who love you help take care of you.” When Catra doesn’t argue this point Adora can’t help but add. “You should talk to Scorpia about this too.”</p><p>“Whatever. She’s gonna be so annoying about it.”</p><p>Adora snorts. “You mean she’s gonna tell you you’re being ridiculous and that you should continue to stay with her family.”</p><p>“Whatever.” Catra repeats, shoving the last of her food in her mouth.</p><p>“There was something else you said.”</p><p>“What?” Catra manages around her full mouth.</p><p>“You said I’m too good for you.” Her girlfriend looks down to the table top and doesn’t respond. “I didn’t like it.”</p><p>“Why not?” She mumbles, almost inaudible. “It’s true.”</p><p>“<em>Catra</em>. I-are you done?”</p><p>“Eating?” She looks up curiously. Adora nods. “Well, yeah but you’ve hardly started.”</p><p>“I’m not hungry, can we go?”</p><p>Catra gives her a look that’s beyond doubtful. “<em>You’re</em> not hungry.”</p><p>“No.” Adora repeats, meaning it. “Can we go?”</p><p>“Greyskull, what the fuck? Are you sick?” She makes a show of feeling Adora’s forehead and she bats her arm away with a laugh.</p><p>“Oh my-will you stop? I just don’t have an appetite right now.” Catra looks beyond concerned at that. “Please? I really don’t want to continue this conversation under fluorescent lights.”</p><p>“Since when does hassling me require mood lighting?”</p><p>Adora gets up with a huff. “I’m not even dignifying that with a response. Are you coming?”</p><p>“Damn, Greyskull. Fine, but will you take your shit to go at least?” Adora concedes and wraps her sandwich up before leading Catra back to the car.</p><p>“Wanna come over for a little bit?”</p><p>A dramatic sigh and then, “Well I <em>suppose</em> I can. I still have work in the morning though, so just not too late.”</p><p>Adora clenches her jaw and doesn’t comment. Mara is out with Hope, so there’s no one there to give them a hard time when they get to the house. They traipse up the stairs and get comfy in Adora’s bed, all snuggled up.</p><p>“I’m nowhere near too good for you.” Adora wastes no time in asserting.</p><p>With a groan Catra flops onto her back, off Adora’s chest. “You <em>are</em> though, Greyskull.”</p><p>Adora turns onto her side, head propped on her bent arm, to look down at Catra. “Cat…what’s going on? Why do you think that?”</p><p>“Because-because! Ugh, you’re just…<em>you</em> and I’m an asshole.”</p><p>“That’s just not even true. I mean, yes, I’m me. Well spotted, babe. You’re not an asshole though. Catra…you love our friends so hard and you’re so kind and patient with me.”</p><p>“Shut up.” Catra grumbles, burying her face in Adora’s chest.</p><p>“No way, I’m barely getting started. You’re loyal and you’re <em>smart</em>, you’re a fucking genius, I swear.”</p><p>“Sorry, which on of us is on track to becoming valedictorian?”</p><p>Adora scowls and looks down at the back of her head, still nestled on her chest. “When’s the last time you looked at class rankings, D’riluth?”</p><p>“Psh, literally never. Weaver just made sure I knew I was second best. So.”</p><p>Adora growls unconsciously at the name. She also rolls her eyes. “Yeah, I’m hardly keeping a close eye on them, but…Catra, babe…I’m not in top spot anymore.”</p><p>Catra stills against her. “So…what? You’re telling me I’m third now?”</p><p>“Wow, and <em>you’re</em> top of our class. Doesn’t bode well for the rest of the student body.”</p><p>Catra pushes back to look her in the eye, expression wary. “Are you fucking with me?”</p><p>“Why would I do that?” Catra gives her a look. “Okay, fair point. Why would I do that in this circumstance, when you’re already getting down on yourself?”</p><p>“I…don’t even know how to digest that information.”</p><p>“Catra…”</p><p>“Why do I get the feeling you’re about to say something I won’t like?”</p><p>Adora sighs. “Therapy.”</p><p>Catra huffs and buries her face again. “Oh.” Adora’s made a point not to hound her about this, but it isn’t the first time it’s come up by any means. “Why do you give so much of a shit if I go?”</p><p>“I just…I love being here for you, Catra, and I always will be. I’m not sure what to say to help you anymore though. You’re <em>amazing</em>, and I l-care about you so much. It kills me to know that your former guardian’s voice is still somewhere in the back of your mind, convincing you of bullshit.”</p><p>“You can say her name you know.” Catra grumbles, nuzzling in tighter.</p><p>Adora makes a sound of disgust that makes Catra laugh. “Why the fuck would I want to?”</p><p>“Point taken.” comes Catra’s muffled voice.</p><p>“Listen, I’m not gonna push you, I think it might help though. Worth a shot at least, right?” Catra hums noncommittally. “So…what are you gonna do about like…working?”</p><p>Catra groans and rolls back again. “Stars a-fucking-live, Greyskull. You’re like a dog with a bone.”</p><p>“Yeah, well.”</p><p>“I do smell <em>really</em> bad after shifts at the shake shack…”</p><p>“So, you’ll quit!” It’s a question, but it hardly sounds like one.</p><p>“Ugh, I’m gonna talk to Scorp first but…yeah, I guess.”</p><p>“And…the play?”</p><p>“Relentless.” Catra teases.</p><p>“Uh huh, tell me something I don’t know.”</p><p>“I love you.” Time stands still.</p><p>Then Adora sits up suddenly, looking down at her girlfriend. “Wh-what?”</p><p>Catra sits up also, much more slowly. “Yeah…” She drawls. “Is that…okay.”</p><p>“What? No, yeah, of course it is. Dummy! That’s like…that’s so cool.” Adora can’t fight the wide grin overtaking her face. Doesn’t help that she has no real desire to.</p><p>Catra is looking back at her, smug but still wary somehow. “Right…cool.”</p><p>Adora just smiles and smiles, staring at her. <em>We’re in love. We’re in </em>Love<em>! </em>“Oh, crap! I love you too, sorry!”</p><p>Catra laughs, bemused. “Sorry?”</p><p>“I forgot to say. I got excited.”</p><p>Another laugh, light and joyous. “You’re an idiot.”</p><p>“I love you!”</p><p>“I love you too, Greyskull.”</p><p>“Kiss on it?” And boy…do they ever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a little outtake from high school that didn't fit in the sequel but I felt added some good context! There may be a second half but this has been ready for ages and I've been getting sidetracked by other projects so...here! A thing!<br/>More to come on Drama of College soon but I'll v likely post an unrelated one (maybe 2 tbh) shot in between this and that!</p><p>Thanks for reading!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>